harry potter wizard fairy tales 1
by Finn of Vantanor
Summary: wizards and witches didn't believe animals could use magic, Elizabeth thought the same but all that changed when she saved a strange rabbit's life and for that she goes on journey through magical land and there she finds out that even animals feel hatred
1. Chapter 1

**harry potter wizard fairy tales by flash stripes  
**

**book 1: Elizabeth and the rabbit prince **

Elizabeth was siting on her bed waving her wand making one her necklaces levitate several feet off the floor in her room then she heard a sound outside she went to the window looked out and saw a group of Muggle boys armed with bows and arrows. "there back again" Elizabeth groaned.

Almost every day those same boys would go out into the woods and shot arrows at animals for sport and every day she would fallow them unseen to heal any poor animal that had been shot by an arrow "why do they do this what had the animals done to them" she thought as she fallowed them.

She had always tried to talk to the boys before but they would always laugh at her and call her a freak so she decided to fallow them unseen. The group of boys then stopped and spotted a brown rabbit resting on the ground looking the other way.

One of the boys took aim and shot a arrow. The arrow flew its course and pierced the rabbits left hind leg it shot off in shock, limping into the trees. As soon as the boys left Elizabeth ran after the rabbit "i hope it isn't dead" she thought beginning to cry this wouldn't be the first time a animal died before she could save it.

She found the rabbit lying on the ground it looked half dead with a arrow deep in its hind leg with a small flow of blood seeping out its leg. She dropped down polled the arrow out of its leg and touch the rabbits wound with the tip of her wand very slowly the wound began to heal. Five minutes later the rabbits wound was fully healed. The rabbit got back up on four legs and began washing the blood off it hind leg Elizabeth notice the golden necklaces with a strange Medallion around its neck.

The rabbit stopped washing and stud up on its hind legs just like a human then it spoke "thank you for saving my life" Elizabeth was speechless "imposable!!!" she thought. The rabbit looked at her curiously "is there something wrong,". For a moment Elizabeth was unable to speak "y-your a rabbit rabbits don't t-talk!" she replied the rabbit looked at her surprised at her comment "of course we can talk well some of us can" he said. He stared at her for a moment, then asked lightly "what is your name mine is Anthony" "Elizabeth" she answered "Elizabeth that's a beautiful name" he said smiling.

"your a witch, you used magic to heal my wound" Anthony said lightly "yes I am a witch" Elizabeth said smiling back. "How come you live so far away from the wizarding world" he asked, Elizabeth waited a moment before answering "because the violence in the wizarding word as grown too big, both of my parents killed by poor desperate wizards so now I live with my grandparents " she said sadly.

Anthony frowned " I am sorry if I upset you" he said "its alright your the first one I've told about my life" she said. Anthony stood their " my mom is dead to, so I know how it feels to lose someone very close to you" he said. Elisabeth felt sorry for him "we are very much alike aren't we" she said. She looked up into the darkening sky "I have to get home now its getting late" she said.

"meet me tomorrow at midday me and my royal gourds will take you to see the kingdom of rabbits" Anthony said "royal gourds?" Elisabeth said curiously. "i am a prince this medallion is one the royal family's treasures all heirs to the throne must wear this medallion, so will you be here tomorrow" he said. Elizabeth thought for a moment she had always wanted to see a magical land "yes ill be here tomorrow"she replied Anthony smiled "bye Elizabeth, thank you again for saving me" he said bounding away "bye Anthony" she said walking away "tomorrow ill finely be able to go on an adventure" she thought to herself as she was headed home.

The next day Elizabeth was heading to the same part of the woods were she met Anthony yesterday she had left her grandparents letter saying were she had gone and told them not to worry. "It is midday he should be here now" she thought. A second later a band of rabbit rushed towards her and encircled around her. Elizabeth was amazed, the rabbits were wearing tunics and sword belts with sabers and long-swords at there wastes.

Anthony then stepped forward he was also wearing a tunic with a sword belt with a broadsword but he was also wearing a red cloak and the medallion around his neck. "these rabbits are the royal gourds" as he said this each rabbit took a small formal bow "this is the captain of the royal gourds and my good friend Brandon" he said gesturing towards a snow white rabbit who stepped forward and did a small bow "its a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth the one who saved Anthony" he said.

Elizabeth did a small bow in return "its a pleasure to meet you to" she replied. Anthony then held a small bottle with weird liquid in it up to Elizabeth "this is a potion made from a very special flower called golden star flower it will turn you into a rabbit like we are" Elizabeth looked at the the small bottle "do I have to drink it" she said uneasily "yes you have to only animals can enter into our kingdom and you'd fit in better as a rabbit" he replied.

Elizabeth looked at the bottle for a moment "okay" she said reaching down slowly and grabbing the bottle and taking a sip it tasted like sweet lemons for a moment nothing happened then she began to change. Her hands turned into paws and she began to grow fur, her ears grow longer in the form of rabbit ears she began to shrink growing smaller and smaller. Elizabeth closed her eyes for few moments.

wen she opened her eyes she found out that her shoes were way too big she stepped out of them, she saw that she was same height as Anthony Brandon and the other rabbits. She went over to a pool of water and looked into the water. She had white fur, long ears, instead hands and feet she had paws and sky blue eyes. Elizabeth who was a few moments ago was human was now a rabbit!.

End of chapter 1

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**harry potter wizard fairy tales by flash stripes  
**

**book 1: Elizabeth and the rabbit prince**

**chapter 2 **

Elizabeth stared at her reflection in the pool of water. Anthony hoped over to Elizabeth and stared at her for a moment "you look beautiful" he said happily. Elizabeth just stared at her reflection, "amazing even my cloths got smaller".

Anthony smiled "yes it is a very powerful potion" he said. "how will I change back" she asked, "i don't know but we'll probably find something in the castle library there are books about the potion there" he replied "oh i hope so" she thought to herself, she didn't want to get back home and have her grandparents find her as a rabbit.

Brandon moved over to both of them "we should be on are way now" Brandon said. Anthony turned to him "your right we should be off" he said. Anthony then turned to Elizabeth "its time to go Elizabeth" he said lightly, "okay" she replied and bounded over to the group of rabbits.

Brandon moved to the front of the group "lets go slow so Elizabeth can get use to moving as a rabbit" he said. They all nodded in return then bounded away slowly Anthony and Elizabeth fallowed them "your doing pretty good for your first time as a rabbit" Anthony said happily. Elizabeth smiled "thank you, I am getting the hang of it" she said happily.

They bounded threw the woods for several minutes until Elizabeth herd the roaring sound of rushing water, then she saw a cave on the side of a waterfall, as they approached the cave she felt the mist hit her face. They entered the cave, Elizabeth looked in amazement at the bright colorful crystals that lined the wall of the cave "this cave is beautiful!" she said in aw. "yes it is, this is the cave of dreams, there's a legend saying that all dreams come from this cave" Anthony said as they bounded threw the cave.

They then saw an opening at the end of the cave. They went threw the opening Elizabeth shielded her eyes for a moment so they could e just to the light. When she opened them what she saw took her breath away. She saw a bright green field with huge flower beds, with almost every type flower. At the center of the field was a large city in the middle of it was a beautiful castle. Anthony stud beside her "welcome to the city of Millennial". Elizabeth just stud there looking in astonishment "this place is so beautiful!" she said amazed, "yes it is, if you look over there" he pointed to the far right of the city "you can see the villages" he said.

She could see the small houses "lets get to the city before we are missed" Brandon said. They bounded towards the city, Elizabeth stared at the woods in the distance, Anthony looked the same direction to were she was staring at "that's the great woods that border our kingdom it is a place filled with many animals that use to come to our kingdom but not anymore" he said calmly. They soon reached the city gates, a guard at the gate stepped forward "welcome home your Majesty" he said happily "thank you Arthur its good to be home" Anthony said cheerfully.

The gates raised open and they went into the city. Elizabeth looked in amazement she had seen pictures of ancient city's but nothing like this, the city looked like a cross between a ancient Greek and Egyptian city, the city's walls and buildings were marble pillars and columns, as they went threw the city the inhabitants stared at them mostly at Elizabeth, then they bowed in respect.

Elizabeth took in the sites she saw there were markets that sold fruits and vegetable she had never seen before. There were bakery's that sold delicious looking cakes and pastry. They continued there walk threw the city Anthony ordered the guards to stop, "Elizabeth fallow me I want you to meet someone" Anthony said gesturing towards her to fallow. They walked towards a animal she couldn't make out but as they got closer she saw the black and white lined fur and realized in shock that she was looking at a badger. Anthony then called out to it. It turned around and walked towards them, in a few seconds it was standing right in front of them "Elizabeth this is Hamlet he is our kingdom's hardest worker and one of our best fighters" he said. Elizabeth stared into Hamlet's black eyes, "its a pleasure to meet you" Hamlet said in a calm voice.

End of chapter 2


End file.
